1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of protective panels and, more specifically, to lightweight blast mitigating composite panels.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Blast mitigation can be achieved by numerous methods including the use of structural elements such as composite armor. In general, composite armor comprises a system of materials in which ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) fibers are arranged within a matrix to form a core that is subsequently encased in some form of outer shell such as ceramic or fiberglass. The core and shell may be further surrounded by a protective sleeve or case. A limiting factor of such armors is the ability of the UHMWPE fibers to delocalize or disperse a blast load over the matrix.
One area where blast mitigation is increasingly utilized is in transportation applications. It is an unfortunate fact that terrorist threats to public transportation have increased in recent times. Bombs of various sorts have been utilized by terrorists in a variety of situations and pose a particular threat to in-flight aircraft. Despite an increase in security procedures and the use of explosives detecting equipment, bombs have still occasionally found their way aboard aircraft. Bombs may be smuggled into an aircraft in carry-on luggage or other parcels that are stored and carried in the overhead storage bins of the aircraft. Because of regulatory requirements, as well as practical considerations, overhead storage bins have certain size and weight limitations.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a lightweight blast mitigating composite panel which is adapted to protect against damage from an explosion and constructed from materials which are cost-effective. In particular, there is seen to exist a need for a lightweight panel which can be utilized in overhead storage bins to protect against damage from an explosion from within the bin.